


Another Day

by Wolfsbride



Category: Les Misérables RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadley disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinnean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnean/gifts).



Ramin watched Hadley pace around and around the small dressing room until he thought he would become sick from dizziness. “Hadley, would you please sit down?”

Hadley stopped mid pace, one foot lifted slightly off the floor and turned his head toward Ramin. “Sit down? Sit down? I can't believe... You... He...” Unable to verbalize his thoughts, Hadley started pacing again.

Ramin sighed. “Look, it isn-”

“Is he blackmailing you or something?” Hadley came to a stop in front of Ramin and frowned down at him.

“No! What the hell?” Ramin was horrified.

Throwing up his hands in frustration, Hadley stalked off once more. “Well, what am I to think!?”

'You're supposed to think that I'm happy; that I'm in love,' Ramin thought bleakly. “Fuck.” He rubbed a hand over his face. He hadn't meant for it to come out like this. Really, he hadn't meant for it to come out at all.

Trust his stupid libido to get them into trouble. He'd been so sure the spot they'd been in had been secluded enough. It was only one little kiss; the way Hadley was carrying on, you'd think he'd found them rolling around on the floor naked.

“Hadley! Sit down!” He waved to the chair opposite him. “Please.”

Scowling, Hadley eyed him sullenly for a minute, then did as he was told.

Closing his eyes, Ramin pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply. When he finally felt calm enough, he opened his eyes and looked at Hadley. “Okay, I'll explain it to you but you have to promise that you will not interrupt and you absolutely will not breathe a word of it to anyone! Are we clear?”

Hadley nodded sharply.

“This...” Now that he'd decided to tell his friend, the words were suddenly hard to find. Clearing his throat, he forced himself to continue. “This thing with Colm isn't anything new. I mean I've pretty much had a ridiculous crush on him since I was a kid. It's not like I ever tried to hide it. I'm pretty sure there are tons of articles devoted to my stalking Colm back in the day.”

Ramin tried to smile, but Hadley looked like he'd never seen him before, and he just sighed again, tired of all the drama.

“It started out as a really huge case of hero worship, okay? And then Colm, well, he sort of took me under his wing and we became friends. Really good friends. And then...”

Leaning forward, Ramin shrugged helplessly. He'd never been able to explain what happened next even to himself. “And then we just became more.”

“How long?” The words were staccato; the tone low.

“Going on four years, now.” Ramin scrutinized his friend wondering how he would react. Had he done the right thing? Should he have lied? He and Colm hadn't really talked about telling other people, both feeling that their private lives were just that. Which, really, he should probably stop snogging the man in public places, come to that.

“Stop it!”

Startled, Ramin focused back on Hadley. “What?”

“You're thinking of him, aren't you? You've got this stupid look in your eyes. It's the same look you get whenever you talk about him.”

Hadley's voice was inches away from a sneer and Ramin bit his lip, worried.

“Ah. Now I've got your attention. You know, I thought you were joking before, that night after Les Miz. But I guess you weren't. Four years and you didn't think to mention it to me? I'm your best friend!”

Ramin winced. Something must have showed in his expression because Hadley sat up straighter.

“Oh. I see.”

Shaking his head, Ramin reached out, his hand falling back to its place on his knee when Hadley flinched away. “It's not... It's not like that. At least, I don't mean it to be. It's just... I've known him forever.”

Hadley jumped to his feet. “This is... This is not right, Rami.”

“Had...”

“No. You got to say your piece; let me say mine.”

Ramin settled back in his chair.

“Okay, so maybe it's not about blackmail but he's still taking advantage of you. You said yourself it was a crush, a case of hero worship. He's playing into that, Ram! You're the hottest thing on the musical theater scene right now! He's living off that.” 

Ramin knew he should be grateful for Hadley's concern but couldn't help it. He burst into laughter. “Do you have any idea how stupid that is? This is Colm Wilkinson we're talking about. He doesn't need my table scraps. And do you know how insulting that sounds? That you think Colm couldn't be interested in me for my own sake?”

“I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure you could get whomever you wanted to. But Jesus, Rami! He's old enough to be your grandfather!”

“You're right. I could get whomever I want and I happen to want Colm. Is this going to be a problem?”

Hadley scowled. “No. I'll keep your little secret. Just don't expect me to like it.”

“Good.” Ramin stood, wishing for once the night was over. He stepped closer to Hadley. “One more thing. You don't like it; that's your choice and I respect that but if you even look at Colm the wrong way, I will make you regret it.”

Then he walked out, leaving his friend behind.


End file.
